


Blush

by Synnerxx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny doesn't want to do that here, but Walton doesn't want to wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: First Kenny/Walton fic. Yep.  
> Prompt: Shyness at kinkbingo

"We can't do this here." Kenny protests when Walton backs him up against the door of the bathroom.

"Sure we can." Walton grins at him and pins him against the door, pressing him into the wood and catching his mouth in a fierce kiss.

Kenny makes a startled noise and pulls back. "What if someone walks in on us? That would be so embarrassing."

"You're not seriously this shy, are you, Kenny?" Walton chuckles slightly.

Kenny doesn't say anything, just looks away from Walton, face burning, shifting against the door.

"You are! That's kind of adorable." Walton leans in for another kiss, curling his fingers in Kenny's hair.

"Can we just wait 'til we get home?" Kenny asks, face still flushed.

"Come on, darlin'. I gotta get you out of your shell. Experience life!" Walton says against Kenny's neck, sucking in between words.

"I experience life just fine without having sex in the set's bathroom where anyone could walk in and find us." Kenny retorts, but he tips his head back against the door to give Walton more room.

"It's a bit of a turn on, I gotta admit." Walton says, whispering against Kenny's ear, making him shiver.

"What is?" Kenny asks, a slight moan chasing his words as Walton presses a kiss to his neck.

"You being this shy and blushing and all. It's pretty hot." Walton grins, moving back and studying the blush that is rapidly spreading down from Kenny's face to his neck.

"Shut up." Kenny grumbles, but he's still blushing, so Walton grins at him before sliding his hands underneath his shirt, curving around Kenny's hips.

"At least let me do this, darlin'." Walton pecks Kenny on the lips before slipping down to his knees, ignoring Kenny's confused look.

Kenny's eyes widen when he realises what Walton wants to do. He reaches out, intending to pull him back to his feet with a hissed "Not here!"

Walton just bats his hands away and manages to get Kenny's undone and pull them down his thighs along with his boxers, despite Kenny's attempts to prevent him. He catches Kenny's hands and pins them to the door behind him to keep him still.

"It's okay, darlin'. Promise." Walton soothes him, mouthing softly at Kenny's inner thigh, looking up at him with those too green eyes that Kenny can never say no to, no matter how much he wants to sometimes. Not that he particularly wants to anymore.

Walton smiles up at him and leans forward, swallowing Kenny down without warning. Kenny groans, slams his head back against the door and rocks his hips into Walton.

Walton lets go of his hands and holds onto his hips, moaning around Kenny. Kenny's fingers find their way into Walton's hair and all he can focus on is the heat and the suction, and Walton's very talented tongue.

He's panting and squirming as best he can with Walton's hands holding him in place and he's not going to last long now. He tightens his grip on Walton's hair and thrusts his hips forward once, twice and Walton lets him, taking him in without complaint and fuck, he's gone, orgasm slamming into him hard and fast.

Walton swallows it all, sucking gently at Kenny, pulling him through his orgasm before letting him go. He rests his forehead against Kenny's stomach and takes his own cock out of his jeans, stroking quickly, muffling his moans against Kenny.

Kenny tugs lightly at his hair and Walton whines, coming just as hard as Kenny did. Kenny straightens out his clothing with Walton's help before pulling Walton to his feet. Walton kisses him lazily, a pleased grin on his face.

He moves over to the sink and washes the mess on his hand off and dries it, looking at Kenny in the mirror. "See, that wasn't so bad, darlin'."

Kenny just shakes his head, but there's a smile on his face and his cheeks are still tinged pink.


End file.
